


Daishinkan | Grand Priest | Grand Minster x Higashi no Kaioshin | Supeme Kai (LEMONS AND FLUFF)

by Nightmareflight678



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, But they're gonna sure as hell try to find out, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Everyone else doesn't know they are in a relationship, Flustered Shin, Meanwhile, Other, Secret Relationship, Shin's just gonna be dying in the void, Smug Grand Minister, top/bottom, while the Grand Minister just smirks and doesn't give a fucking straight answer to anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmareflight678/pseuds/Nightmareflight678





	Daishinkan | Grand Priest | Grand Minster x Higashi no Kaioshin | Supeme Kai (LEMONS AND FLUFF)

**I've become unhealthily obsessed in this crack-pairing.**

 

**Time to attempt to drag others into it as well.**

 

**I just stumbled across a single pic of it and decided 'Hey! That looks interesting! How about I dig a bit deeper in, surely NOTHING will go wrong with that!'**

 

**But look.**

 

**Here I am.**

 

**Attempting to drag all of you into my personal hell.**

 

_**GOOD FUCKING LUCK.** _


End file.
